99 Problems
by LP and DBZ
Summary: Vegeta and his band, "Just Saiyan" has hit the top of success. Everyone loved there music. There rock was the best. But one girl, Bulma, haves a talent for rap and doesn't liken his band. Vegeta's manager thinks rock is played out and wants him to team up with the band "The Unforgetables". How will this end up?
1. Chapter 1

99 Problems

（≧∇≦）

Vegeta was drinking down a bottle of water, his mouth dry. He was about to perform and something about this concert made him twitch, like something big was about to happen. He adjusted his skin tight leather pants so they wouldn't be up his butt.

A man wearing all black came up to him and gave him a nod, "Get your asses on the stage and rock on."

Vegeta smirked as him and the rest of his band walked on the stage, which was completely black.

"Introducing...Just Saiyan!" A voice boomed to the audience.

"On drums...we have Nappa!" A bright light shone over the bald man as he gave a rock and roll hand sign to everyone.

"On lead guitar...we have Tarble!" The man gave a nervous wave as his smile matched his wave.

"On bass guitar and back up...Raditz!" The man gave a what he thought was sexy grin to the people.

"On the keyboard...Goku also known as Kakarot!" He gave a idiotic grin while he waved.

"And last but not least..." Lights scattered everywhere before it landed on Vegeta, "The lead singer Vegeta!"

Vegetea smirked making the girls go wild. He looked and Tarble and gave a nod.

Tarble started with a loud cord getting the crowd hype.

Soon drums came in.

"One Step Closer, our fist ever song!"

"I cannot take this anymore...

Saying everything I said before...

All these thoughts they make no sense,

I found this in ignorance.

Nothing seems to go away you'll find that out anyway.."

"Just like before," Raditz sang.

"Everything you say to me!" Vegeta was so into it. So full of passion.

"Sends me one step closer to the edge,"

"AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!"

"I found the answers all so clear,

Wish I could find a way to disappear,

All these thoughts they make no sense,

I found this in ignorance,

Nothing seems to go away.

Over and over again!"

"Just like before,"

"Everything you say to me..." Vegeta trailed off his singing as he noticed the crowd getting bored.

"I can see you guys are getting tired, so let's-" Vegeta was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Your band is some shit!" She shoved her way into the front row, some people following her. The crazed blue haired woman jumped on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hello people! Wanna hear some real music?" The crowd seemed unsure.

Vegeta growled lowly, "I'd like to see You prove your band is better that ours."

The blue haired woman nodded than handed the mic to a dark haired man.

"Yo, my name is Ren. And this is my band, the Unforgetables!" He got the crowd hype.

"Word. So Im'ma about to spit some rhymes to get ya'll chill with me. You feel me?" Ren pounded on his chest and smirked slighly.

"How ya doin' yall,

My name is Ren,

I'm foolin' with that new shit I'm doin' it all night.

I like what I do I do what I like and could quit and get it back like I'm riding a bike

Like stop; bring it back bring it back

We got that balance keeping us on track that you get when your moving quick wit no slow

You stare like you don't care but you do doe. " Ren looked at Vegeta slyly.

"I know you really must be so lonely puffed up lookin' tough but so phony. You and your boys you don't know me,

You really wanna hold me?

Show me, hommie.

Let's get it over with for good I got a friction addiction I wish you would.

Machine Shop rocking when we step aside and we got everybody so Petrified!"

Ren threw the mic over to the aqua blue haired lady, also known as Bulma.

"Listen you are not ready.

Like children in a building you can't stay steady.

Must be the beat so heavy coz a panic attack like a crack in the levy.

Give me that Robert Plant dancing days are back

Giving all in the track and in fact; for those knowing the name I'm back with a brand new attack

You can do me like that.

You really must be so lonely puffed up looking tough but so phony.

You and your boys you don't know me, you really wanna hold me? Show me, hommie.

Let's get it over with for good I got a friction addiction I wish you would.

Machine Shop rocking when we step inside and we got everybody so Petrified."

Bulma dropped the mic.

"Like a boss," Ren commented.  
The crowd was going wild.  
Vegeta gritted his teeth, there song was clearly towards them.  
What made him even more mad is that he liked the beats they dropped and there lyrics were careful and calculated.

And with that he stormed of the huge stage with a mumble of curse words...

（≧∇≦）（≧∇≦）（≧∇≦）

Vegeta woke up with a jolt; he just had a dream that someone over ruled Just Saiyan?

No way.

But those lyrics were beast.

And every good artist knows that the lyrics have to have a story behind them.

（≧∇≦）^_^^_^^_^（≧∇≦）（≧∇≦）

Guess the names of the songs I used and artist!

You will get a prize!


	2. Chapter 2

99 Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai. I only own Rin.

BTW: Vegeta/Bulma

Goku/CC/OC

Goku/CC

Tarble/?

Nappa/?

Raditz/?

Yamcha/?

(Others mentioned later)

（≧∇≦）（≧∇≦）（≧∇≦）（≧∇≦）

Vegeta sighed deeply as be looked at his younger brother, Tarble.

"You have to get some respect for yourself and your music." He sighed.

Table nervously twiddled with his index fingers.

"Sorry, Veggie, but it's scary going out there." Tarble replied, looking down.

"But your the best guitar player I've ever seen; you got a talent, bro." Vegeta said ignoring the fact that Tarble just called him Veggie.

"But I'll always be the best on bass," Raditz stretched as he sat down on the leathery brown couch that sat in Vegeta's basement.

Vegeta sent him a glare, he was not helping at all.

"Listen, you know I'm no good with sweet talk. So grow some balls, be a man and go play that guitar like the badass you are." Vegeta said slightly pissed.

Tarble shifted, "I don't know..."

Vegeta facepalmed as he sat on the couch.

"Don't tell me you give up?" Raditz said in an amusing tone.

"I'm about to shove my fist down your throat..." Vegeta said dangerously.

"Oh that's gay." Raditz laughed.

Vegeta ready his fist, ready to punch.

"Let's just practice," Goku soothed.

Vegeta lowered his fist and nodded.

He grabbed the mic and cleared his throat. The members went to there respective places.

^_^( ^ω^ )^_^^_^( ^ω^ )( ^ω^ )

"Ugh, do you see this, Bulma?" A dark haired teen said looking at the TV.

"What now Yamcha?" Bulma asked irritably.

"Yo, it's that not-so-wicked band, Just Saiyan." Another male teen said, of the name Rin.

"The band were gonna beat at the festival?" Bulma asked with a tint of amusement on her face.

"Word." Rin nodded.

'Just Saiyan is sure to win at the charity festival like the last two years! With there new single-' The TV spoke before Yamcha turned it off.

"Relax. We are gonna win this. Were The Unforgetables, were unforgettable. We'll blow there minds with our song." Bulma assured.

"Hells yeah!" A girl with midnight black hair came out.

"ChiChi my girl, chill out." Rin said as he then proceeded to sip on his soda.

ChiChi rolled her eyes as she sat by Rin.

"Anyway, on another note, what song are we singing?" Bulma asked as she sat near Yamcha on the couch.

"I got everything, I got everything, I cannot complain, I cannot. I don't even know how much I really made, I forgot. It's alot. Fuck that never mind what I got, nigga don't watch that, cause I came up that's all me, stay true that's all me, no help that's all me, all me for real~!" Rin started as Yamcha tapped to the beat.

"No, something captivating." Bulma tapped her chin in though.

"Clap for a nigha with his rappin' ass blow a stack for your nigga with his trappin' ass. Clap for a nigga with his rappin' ass blow a stack for your nigga with his trappin' ass. Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Tom Ford. Comin' up comin' down ridin' clean fix your head on my crown...bad bitch...h-town keep it chrill ya'll know ya'll can't fuck around~!" Rin started again with Yamcha beat boxing.

"Are you crazy? This is for charity. Saying nigga that many times is foul." Bulma grimaced as Rin rapped.

"Hm," he tapped his chin in thought.

"Started from the bottom now were here! Started from the bottom and now the whole team fucking here. Started from the bottom-" Rin got cut off by Bulma.

"Don't worry about it. We have time."

( ^ω^ )^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^( ^ω^ )

"I'm Radioactive, radioactive, oohhoo ooohooo radioactive!"

Vegeta breathed before letting go of the mic.

"Nice job, guys." He breathed.

"You," he pointed to Raditz, "Less of you." Making him frown.

"You," he pointed to Tarble, "More of you." Making him sputter apologizes.

"Nice job Nappa...and Kakarot." He nodded at them before gulping down a whole bottle of water.

"One week til' the festival. It's a tradition that we win," Vegeta said.

Raditz scoffed "Were amazing, though I've heard it's a new band that might be a challenge."

"I highly doubt that." Vegeta smirked.

"Why you say that?"

"Look at me, I'm a rockstar~" Vegeta Sang.

( ^ω^ )^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^( ^ω^ )

End. Try to guess the songs again. And the artist! Oh and review! Next chap The bands meet.

Last Chap songs:

One Step Closer- Linkin Park

Petrified- Fort Minor

Props go to Guest who got both corrected!


End file.
